Flirting
by katie4dragons
Summary: Hermione is busy studying in the library and Draco thinks there are better things she should be doing, namely, flirting with him. Someone, please, save her.


**AN: Short, random little oneshot with a somewhat OOC Draco Malfoy. Enjoy, or not… it's up to you. Reviews are nice. ;)**

**-katie4dragons**

…

The sound of pages turning and quills scratching against parchment were the only things that Hermione could hear around her. To her, this was the most peaceful place in the world. She could come here to study, or to read, or just to get away from Harry and Ron.

Hermione had just been sitting there, enjoying the almost silence, when the most annoying person in the world just had to walk in and ruin it. That seemed to be a favorite pastime of his, ruining things for her.

Draco Malfoy strolled through the double doors, observing the library's occupants as if he was a king and they were his people. That made the library a kingdom then, no? He looked at all of the tables in turn, seeing who was seated with whom. Suddenly his eyes were on her table. The _only_ table with an open seat. Oh God, no, no, no, no, _no! _He began to head towards her, smirking at her horrified expression.

He dropped his bag on the side of the table opposite of her, making as much noise as humanly possible. He seemed delighted when she involuntarily cringed as his chair squeaked across the stone floor. What a sick, twisted person he is.

He dropped into the wooden chair, draping himself over it in a way clearly meant to make him appear seductive. He was failing miserable to her, but judging by the giggles and whispers coming from all the other females in the library, her opinion was in the minority. She was slowly losing faith in today's youth. These days it didn't seem to take much.

Clearing her head of these depressing thoughts, Hermione returned to her homework. She opened up a book the size of a house and began to read, doing her best to ignore the blonde seated in the chair across from her. Apparently, this did not please him. He cleared his throat. She didn't look up.

"Granger," he started, "look up from that book."

Being the stubborn Gryffindor she was, she didn't comply with his demand. He snapped his fingers in her face. Nothing. He tried clapping. Still, nothing.

Now he was getting annoyed. No-one ignores him and gets away with it. He grabbed the book she was reading and pulled it out from under her nose. Still looking at her, he dropped the book on the floor next to his bag with a loud bang.

Hermione said nothing and didn't even glance at him. Draco blinked and suddenly she had a new book in front of her face. He just stared in shock for a minute. Where had she pulled that book out of? Her rear end?

After a few more ineffective attempts of kidnapping her never ending supply of books, Draco admitted defeat and sat back in his chair. The girl seemed to be carrying the whole dang library in her book bag, which obviously had to be magically enlarged to hold that many books. He was surprised she had even been able to carry her book bag somewhere without falling over from the weight of hauling around _half the freaking library_!

Reaching deep within the black hole that was his magnificent mind, Draco formed a new plan. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his things from the floor. He saw Hermione smirk into her book, clearly she was under the impression he was leaving. Oh, how wrong she was. He grabbed the back of his chair and began to drag it away from the table. Now she looked up, confused and undoubtedly questioning his sanity. Was he stealing _a chair_ for Merlin's sake? The answer, she soon found out (much too soon in her opinion), was no.

He pulled the chair behind him and walked around the table to the side Hermione was sitting on. He pushed her chair -with Hermione still in it, much to her horror- over and slid his in next to hers.

He crossed his arms and smirked at her before taunting, "Ignore me now, Granger." So she did.

Hermione only managed to read a sentence of her book when she was interrupted yet again. She was going to go mad if he kept this up. Now, instead of taking her book, he had covered her eyes. This was getting out of hand. Sighing, Hermione closed her book, eyes still covered. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked in an exasperated voice. He kept his hand over her eyes while answering.

"Why, you of course Granger!"

What the flying hippogriff? Was he out of his mind?

"Excuse me? What did you say Malfoy?" she asked to make sure that she wasn't the one going mad here.

"You." Yep, it was definitely him. Draco Malfoy has apparently lost all of his marbles. Hermione began to fear for her personal safety, crazy people have been known to act irrationally and be violent, you know. She began to try to pry his hands off her eyes. He dropped them and she found his face much to close to hers for her liking. Was he going to become suddenly violent and _bite her?_

"Granger, I'm a very busy man. I don't have much time for this."

"Time for what, exactly?"

"This." he said vaguely, waving off her question like a pesky housefly.

She repeated her question, grounding out each word like it had personally offended her.

He looked at her like she was stupid. "Time for you being stubborn and oblivious, of course." He said before adding, "I'm trying to flirt with you, you daft idiot."

Hermione didn't even have a chance to begin to form an angry response about being called an idiot, or even begin to ponder over the first part of that peculiar sentence. Suddenly she found Malfoy was much, much too close for her liking.

And then he kissed her.

Before Hermione could even process what was happening he had stopped. Suddenly he was standing back up, grabbing his bag, and walking out of the library. Hermione watched him go, still in a state of shock. As he turned to leave he glanced over his shoulder at her and winked, smirking like there was no tomorrow.

He was a certifiable basket case; absolutely bonkers. Yet, as she turned back to her tower of books, she found herself giving a slight smile.

…

The End...

…

**AN: Click the review button please, I promise it won't hurt you! :)**


End file.
